My lady's servant
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Después de los sucesos acontecidos, Lili y Leo se enfrentan a una gran adversidad, sus propios sentimientos.
1. Nuevo sentimiento

**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece sino a Namco.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic se encuentra ubicado después de los acontecimientos del manga de Tekken (Online Tekken Comic), no es _tan_ necesario leerlo para entender la historia, ya que iré explicando los acontecimientos importantes entre los personajes que allí participaron.

 **Advertencias:** Posible cursilería llena de clichés, mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, posible **Genderbend** (debido a que no se sabe si Leo es mujer o hombre, por lo menos en este fic, Leo es hombre).

 **Pairing:** Leo Kliesen y Lili De Rochefor.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

* * *

Otro día había pasado; Lili se había vengado de Jin y recuperado los campos de petróleo de su padre. Leo, quien había aceptado ser su sirviente (por beneficio propio), se encargó de ayudarla. Una vez su misión fue cumplida, Lili siguió con la idea de quedarse en Japón, donde su eterna rival, Asuka Kazama, vivía. Y cómo su sirviente, él debía estar allí para ella, por más _infantiles_ que fueran sus decisiones.

Leo no lo negaba, se divertía estando con Lili. Ella era una chica mimada llena de energía, que no acepta la derrota, y por ende buscaba la revancha con Asuka, de quien también Leo le había tomado cierto _cariño_ ; aunque nunca pensó en ello hasta que irrumpieran en la _fortaleza_ Mishima Zaibatsu. En realidad Leo si había pensado en buscar otro trabajo, pero después de ser golpeado por Lili terminó por acompañarla. Y cuando pensó que moriría, lo único que deseó en ese momento fue luchar con aquél oso panda con todo lo que tenía por ella.

 _Por ella._

¿Por qué pensó en ella en lo que parecía ser su final?

Suspiró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla, así como su pañuelo rojo, estaba por quitarse la camisa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aún se encontraban en la casa de Asuka (otro de los antojos de Lili por estar cerca de su rival cuando podían ir a un hotel de lujo), por lo que Leo se preguntó quién sería.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró frente a frente con su _señora._

—My lady, pensé que estaría dormida —le dijo con cierta sorpresa.

—En realidad, no podía dormir pensando en que tenía que hablar contigo —Lili lo miró y Leo se sintió confundido—. Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy, sé que te obligué a ir conmigo, pero a la final estuviste allí para mí, cuando estaba luchando con aquélla aterradora mujer me moría del miedo, pero cuando apareciste frente a mí, fue… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Me hizo sentir feliz tenerte a mi lado nuevamente —confesó. Provocando que Leo abriera sus ojos sorprendido—. Por eso, gracias, Leo.

Leo no había esperado que Lili le dijera esas palabras, pero de alguna manera, él sintió lo mismo en ese lugar… Una gran felicidad de verla de nuevo.

—Eres my lady, siempre estaré allí para ti —le dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose con elegancia, Lili sonrió.

—¡Entonces anda a dormir, mañana tendremos que ir a la escuela! —le ordenó recuperando aquél animo que tanto la definía.

—Sí, my lady —él cerró la puerta cuando ella se fue. Suspiró nuevamente mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se acostó, mirando el techo— »¿qué es esto que me está pasando? —se preguntó— ¿tú lo hubieras sabido, madre?«

* * *

*La aterradora mujer a la que se refería Lili era Nina.

 **Notas de autora** : No pude aguantar y escribí más de esta pareja, debo aprovechar cuando tengo imaginación y tiempo. Como ya dije arriba, esto está más que todo inspirado en el manga de Tekken, siendo sincera, antes de leer ese manga siempre imaginé a Leo siendo sirviente de Lili fue un headcanon hasta que el manga me lo hizo realidad xD, aunque a la final no es canon en el juego así que bue :'c, aún así fue lindo verlo.

No sé que tan largo me salga este fic, tampoco cuanto tarde en actualizar, si hago capítulos cortos, espero sea más rápido xD. Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí: ¡muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado! Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.


	2. Es un chico

**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece sino a Namco.

 **Advertencias:** Posible cursilería llena de clichés, mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, posible **Genderbend** (debido a que no se sabe si Leo es mujer o hombre, por lo menos en este fic, Leo es hombre).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **ES UN CHICO**

* * *

Lili estaba molesta, pero no entendía muy bien la razón. Todo empezó cuando llegó a la escuela, específicamente donde también Asuka estudiaba; Lili tomaba decisiones a la ligera por lo que le dio igual abandonar su antigua escuela en Mónaco y cambiarse en donde su rival estaba, con el fin de buscar la revancha, así como también aprender el _estilo kazama._

En realidad, la molestia de Lili no era a causa de Asuka, sino más bien de Ling Xiaoyu. Todo había comenzado bien, después de todo fue una de las personas que estuvo involucrada en la "venganza de Lili". Pero una vez Leo apareció con su cámara para grabarla en educación física, Xiaoyu le preguntó que hacía _ella_ allí.

ELLA.

La rubia no tardó en corregirla y decirle que Leo, su sirviente, era un chico.

Sin embargo, Xiaoyu insistía en que tenía más rasgos de chica.

Y como muy bien es sabido, Lili no pensaba antes de actuar, ella simplemente hacía las cosas a su manera; por lo que cuando la clase terminó, se cambiaron la ropa, y la rubia llevó a Xiaoyu hacia Leo.

—¡Leo, te ordeno probar que eres un chico! —exigió señalándolo con su dedo, muy autoritariamente. Sin embargo, Leo sólo la miró confundido.

—¿My lady qué intenta decir…? —preguntó para verificar que había oído bien.

—¡Te lo dije, no quiere hacerlo porque es una chica! —afirmó Xiaoyu con sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

Las mejillas de Lili se tornaron rojas, no le gustaba perder, más que todo que la hicieran hacer parecer una idiota. Por lo que si Leo no actuaba rápido, ella lo haría. De un segundo a otro, se abalanzó encima de Leo y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡¿E-esper… My lady… qué hace?! —Leo se ruborizó un poco cuando Lili empezó a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa blanca. En ese momento, su trabajo le confundía ¿debía dejarse hacer lo que quisiera su señora o defenderse?

—¡Hey! —En ese momento, un profesor la detuvo—. Ese tipo de comportamiento no es aceptable dentro de las instituciones.

—Muy bien, ¿cuánto quiere por dejarme hacer lo que quiera? —Empezó a negociar Lili mientras se levantaba del suelo, mientras Leo, por un breve segundo pudo ver las blancas bragas que cargaba _su señora_ , se sonrojó un poco pero luego se levantó, aún muy confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

El profesor lució muy enojado por la propuesta de Lili, por lo que fue castigada y mandada a limpiar el salón de clases.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Lili mientras entraba al salón de clases, junto a Leo, quien cerró la puerta—. Bueno, creo que podrías hacerlo tú por mí, ¿no, Leo? —le dijo con aquélla carita llena de ternura, como si se fuese de un cachorrito. Es cuando se dio cuenta que Leo no reaccionaba, ni en ese momento, ni en todo el transcurso del tiempo que estuvo quejándose en el camino—. ¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Ah, disculpe My lady —reaccionó—. Bueno… si… lo de hace rato… ¿qué fue exactamente eso? —Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Oh, es eso —dijo despreocupada—. Es que esa _insolente_ dijo que eras una chica, cuando claramente eres un chico, no me creyó por lo que quise demostrárselo en persona —explicó.

—Soy un chico —le respondió—. My Lady, discúlpeme que no la entendí en su momento, lo probaré en seguida —en ese momento, empezó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón.

—¡Espera, no tienes por qué hacer eso! —Gritó Lili tapándose la cara por la locura que Leo estaba haciendo en aquél momento.

—Jaja, está bien, puede mirar —La chica lo dudó un poco, pero tras unos segundos se quitó las manos de la cara y observó que Leo se desabrochó fue la camisa, logrando observar su pecho muy bien formado. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada sonrojada— Tómelo como una pequeña venganza por no explicármelo y empezar a intentar quitarme la ropa de esa manera —le dijo burlón.

—¡Pero es que me sentí furiosa! —Lili pudo muy bien castigarlo por aquélla broma (venganza) hacia ella. Pero ciertamente, ella no recordó que era su señora en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? —Aquélla pregunta la dijo el chico con su mirada sobre la de ella, como si pudiese ver detrás de su alma, Lili no supo que responder.

Es cierto, ¿por qué se molestó para comenzar?

—Porque es como un insulto hacia tu persona —fue lo único que se le ocurrió al momento. Leo se rio como reacción. Lili se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada más.

—No me molesta que piensen que soy una chica —declaró Leo, la chica lo miró nuevamente sin saber que decirle—. Pero, no quería que desconfiara de mí, por eso se lo probé de una vez por todas, fue mi otra razón.

Esas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta a Lili de algo, ella no estaba molesta porque le dijeran que su sirviente era una chica, o si Leo se lo tomase como un insulto, sino más bien porque no quería que él la engañara. Lili confiaba en él, y no quería que nada ni nadie dijera o diera a entender que no debía darle de su confianza.

Ella sonrió, haciendo que Leo también sonriera.

—¡¿Ya terminaron de limpiar?! —En ese momento, una ruidosa Ling Xiaoyu abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a ambos—. Oh, así que si eres un chico —dijo ella al notar que Leo aún cargaba la camisa desabrochada— ¿Pero qué haces así estando ustedes dos solos? ¿No iban a limpiar? —preguntó "inocentemente", provocando que ambos se sonrojaran. Leo se abrochó la camisa rápidamente mientras Lili simulaba limpiar con un cuaderno mientras tarareaba una canción.

Xiaoyu se rio tras sus reacciones, no era difícil para ella pensar que ambos tenían una relación muy cercana, a su parecer, más que el de un sirviente y señora.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. Me centré un poco más en la _comedia_ en esta ocasión, pero a futuro lo pienso hacer un poco más dramático, esta escena de Leo demostrándole a Lili que no era una chica, la tenía planeada desde hace AÑOS, pero nunca pude escribirla, más, nunca me olvidé de ella.


	3. La manera en que la mira

**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece sino a Namco.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LA MANERA EN QUE LA MIRA**

* * *

Leo acompañaba a su señora a casi todos los lugares a donde ella iba, su deber era estar para lo que Lili le ordenase o quisiera; incluso la acompañaba a clases, a pesar de que no entraba en el salón, sólo se quedaba esperando a que saliera, y siempre llevaba la cámara consigo para grabar sus grandes hazañas.

Tampoco era como si todo el día estuviesen juntos, habían ocasiones en las que Leo daba algún paseo a solas, aunque siempre pendiente de su teléfono celular, a pesar de que pareciera cansado estar al tanto de una chica como Lili, en realidad a Leo no le molestaba.

Su señora era una chica peculiar, que lo hacía sentirse confundido.

Porque a medida los días pasaban, Leo sentía más aprecio hacia Lili, y eso era algo que no había planeado. Es decir, desde que comenzó a trabajar como el sirviente de Lili, siempre había tenido y seguido un plan, una misión, algo que no debía olvidar, y se repetía constantemente.

»No lo olvides, Leo, no debes olvidarte de tu misión« —siempre se decía a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando observaba aquélla sonrisa y ojos brillantes color violeta, sólo pensaba en complacerla, más allá de ser su trabajo. Todo eso pasaba desde que la ayudó a vengarse de Jin Kazama; Leo aún pensaba en aquélla situación dónde su último pensamiento antes de pensar que moriría, había sido Lili.

Aquello lo hacía suspirar, sin saber por qué.

Cuando un día Lili se presentó ante él y empezó a quitarle la camisa sin explicación alguna, su corazón se agitó un poco, sí, se sintió confundido, pero también avergonzado. Por otro lado, no le había molestado, aunque la pequeña venganza al final si había sido satisfactoria, ver la cara avergonzada de Lili no tenía precio, después de todo.

Y sabía que una oportunidad así no se presentaría más.

Ése día se encontraban en la playa, Lili, con sus nuevas amigas (las cuales ella negaba tener) habían acordado pasarla allí, aunque su señora siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para luchar con Asuka. Como era de esperarse, él era el único hombre.

Las demás eran, además de Lili y Asuka, Xiaoyu y Miharu, ah y no podía olvidarse de Panda, amiga de Xiaoyu, aunque ahora podía estar cerca de _ella_ sin aterrarse.

Todo parecía tranquilo, Leo arreglaba el lugar donde se quedarían, colocando las sombrillas, toallas, bolsos, entre otras cosas, mientras las chicas se arreglaban (él ya se había quitado su camisa). Cuando llegaron él volteó para recibirlas, pero no pudo evitar quedarse desvelado por como lucía Lili; era extraño, como su sirviente, siempre la alagaba en cada momento, pero ahora no sabía exactamente qué decir, ¿por qué perdía el control de esa manera? Si era la primera vez en verla con tan poca ropa, pero no era como si no hubiese miles de chicas en ese lugar en bikini.

¿Por qué sólo Lili lo ponía en esa situación?

—Lili es una chica muy linda, ¿no? —le preguntó Miharu, la mejor amiga de Xiaoyu cuando las demás se encontraban en el agua, a Leo le sorprendió un poco verla allí, mucho más que le dijera aquéllo.

—Por supuesto, mi señora es preciosa —le respondió con una sonrisa brillante llena de confianza.

—Pero tú la miras de otra manera —Leo abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando oyó aquéllas palabras. Miharu sonrió en su lugar.

—¡Leo! —La voz de Lili hizo que él se levantara rápidamente y se dirigiera hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede my lady? —Preguntó. Aunque cuando llegó observó a Lili cubierta de algas, a Xiaoyu y Panda parecía divertirle la situación.

—¡Sácame estas cosas de encima! —Exclamó ella mostrándose muy asqueada.

—Son sólo algas —manifestó Asuka.

—¡Silencio, estas cosas son asquerosas! ¿Cómo pudieron terminar en todo mi cuerpo? ¡Leo!

—Sí, sí, my lady espere —el chico fue quitando una por una cada alga, hasta que se fijó que la última se encontraba entre sus senos y bañador. Leo se sonrojó, no podía meter la mano allí simplemente.

—¡¿Leo qué esperas?!

—Pe-pero my lady… —tartamudeó. Pero Lili se mostraba muy alterada y asqueada como para importarle que sus manos tocaran sus senos, bueno quizá si tenía cuidado, sólo tocaría la alga, se acercó con despacio y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el alga, Asuka la tomó rápidamente.

—Ya, listo —dijo la japonesa.

—¡¿Cómo me has dejado pasar vergüenza ante mi enemiga?! ¡Tú debías sacarme esa alga como mi sirviente! —le regañó Lili, el chico se disculpó y aceptó cualquier castigo que quisiera darle, aunque a la final ella no le hizo nada.

»Enserio, ¿Leo qué te pasa? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en su mente—. No es como si no hubieses tocado los pechos de una mujer antes. « Leo Kliesen tenía 19 años de edad, por lo que en algún lapso de tiempo ha tenido _acompañantes_ , aunque nada serio, en realidad, Leo nunca ha sentido nada más que atracción hacia las mujeres con las que ha estado, las cuales puede contar con una mano.

Por lo que era la primera vez que tenía aquéllos síntomas extraños hacia una chica.

» ¿Acaso es esto a lo que le llaman estar enamorado —Se preguntó— me estoy enamorando de _My Lady?_ «

Él la miró por el retrovisor de la limosina, iba hablando con sus _amigas._

»No, eso no puede ser « Negó viendo nuevamente la vía, mostrando un rostro serio.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Aquí por fin el tercer capítulo :D Creo que nunca tengo suficiente de Leo y Lili, ambos son tan lindos, en realidad, como podrán ver, agregué escenas un poco pervertidas, en realidad en el futuro agregaré más de este tipo de escenas y más explícitas (sólo advierto), bueno ya Leo se está debatiendo un poco más lo que siente por Lili, a pesar de que lo niegue xD. Otra cosa, agrego a Xiaoyu y Miharu es porque en el manga Xiaoyu aparece y en el final de tekken 6 Xiaoyu aparece yendo a la misma escuela que Asuka, por otro lado en uno de las películas de tekken 7 pude ver una escena entre Xiaoyu, Alisa, Lili y Asuka, al parecer en el colegio, Mahiru es la mejor amiga de Xiaoyu por lo que también está en ese colegio.

Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado este capítulo :)


	4. Lo que sienten

**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece sino a Namco, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia poco original.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LO QUE SIENTEN**

* * *

Leo estaba actuando extraño. Lili lo notaba, no podía estar equivocada. Usualmente era un chico más animado, pero ahora lo veía distraído; respondía unos segundos tardes a lo que ella decía, a veces Lili tenía que hablarle más alto para que reaccionara. Era como si estuviese en otro mundo, uno en donde no le prestaba atención a ella, y eso de alguna forma no le agradaba.

En ese momento, se encontraban de compras por el centro comercial, bueno, en realidad ella era la que se probaba ropa y zapatos mientras Leo le daba su opinión, aunque por como él se estaba comportando, Lili empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

Leo cargaba las bolsas, y a pesar de ser muchas, no se quejaba. Lili sabía que no le diría nada, mucho menos estando como estaba.

—Regresemos —manifestó Lili.

—Pero _My lady_ aún no terminamos de recorrer las tiendas —Le respondió Leo, algo sorprendido, Lili sonrió y luego volteó para mirarlo.

—No estás de ánimos hoy, ¿verdad? Si es así es mejor que nos vayamos —Lili no espero una respuesta de Leo, ella simplemente se giró y siguió su camino hacia la limosina. Mientras Leo, no dijo nada más, sólo la siguió.

Colocó las bolsas en la limosina y le abrió la puerta a Lili para que entrase, y luego ir al asiento del conductor, todo eso en total silencio. Mientras conducía, a veces miraba de reojo de Lili por el retrovisor, quien se encontraba pensativa viendo por la ventana.

Ella no es así.

Leo ahora se sentía culpable, por culpa de sus emociones, había echado a perder el tan especial día de Lili, y aquello lo hacía sentir mal.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Asuka, enseguida la chica japonesa notó el aura fría de Lili, quien se dirigió a la habitación su _rival_ sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Le preguntó Asuka a Leo.

—Creo que fue mi culpa —Leo suspiró triste—. Me estuve comportando muy poco energético hoy…

—¿Y eso se debe a…?

El rubio se quedó en silencio. No sabía como responder eso, o más bien, aún no sabía la respuesta. Desde hace días, Leo ha tenido aquéllos sentimientos confusos en su interior, es decir, su único objetivo siempre había sido vengar a su madre, pero ahora, con Lili, todo aquello de alguna forma había pasado a segundo plano.

Lili ahora era la chica que rondaba por su cabeza, y la única razón que encontraba para ello era que le gustaba más de lo que normalmente una chica lo haría. Pero era complicado, él era su sirviente después de todo, además, Leo no podía aceptar de buenas a primeras el dejar atrás a su madre, no podía imaginarse estando con una chica antes de cumplir su venganza.

Pero en ese momento, Lili le preocupaba más por su venganza. Porque no quería verla triste, menos si era por su culpa.

—Lo siento, iré a hablar con _My lady_.

—No lo entiendo del todo, pero si puedes hacerla sentir mejor, ve, esa chica es molesta incluso callada —Asuka le dijo de brazos cruzados. Leo hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue tras Lili.

— _¡My lady!_ —Leo entró sin tocar, fue estúpido de su parte, pero aún así lo hizo, Lili se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus piernas y de espaldas a él, observando por la ventana el jardín trasero de la casa de su _rival_. Ella no reaccionó ante su ruidosa entrada—. Tengo algo que decirle… —Dijo un poco más calmado, Lili seguía sin responderle, pero él prosiguió—. Lamento lo de hoy, no fue mi intención arruinar su día, sólo quiero que sepa… que cada día que usted sonríe me alegra el corazón, y eso es algo… que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo —declaró con su mirada hacia abajo y una sonrisa nostálgica. Lili por su parte, cuando escuchó esas palabras abrazó sus piernas con más fuerzas, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza por alguna razón.

¿Habían sido las palabras de Leo las que la hicieron sentir así?

—Por eso le agradezco por cada día en el que sonríe, por cada día en que me hace sentir que hay que vivirlo, si usted está mal, yo simplemente no podré estar bien, por eso…

—Idiota —Lili interrumpió, haciendo que Leo la mirase sin saber que decir—. ¡Eres un idiota, Leo! —Lili exclamó para luego levantarse y rápidamente correr hacia él, Leo pensó que lo golpearía, pero para su sorpresa, Lili lo había rodeado con sus brazos con fuerza, tapando su rostro con el pecho de Leo—. Todo fue por tu culpa, tú eres el que no estaba bien, ¿crees que puedo estar bien sabiendo que tú no lo estás? Eres un idiota —Leo notó que estaba llorando. Él acarició su cabello para animarla.

—Todo está bien ahora —le dijo con una voz dulce mientras Lili seguía llorando y lo abrazaba con más fuerzas.

Cuando Lili dejó de llorar, ella lo miró con una sonrisa, una que hizo saber a Leo que todo estaba bien, y que lo hizo sentir cierto calor recorrer su cuerpo. Aquélla sonrisa sólo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, de lo mucho que su amor no sería correspondido.

Porque de todas las chicas, justo se tenía que enamorar de su señorita.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Uff, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar :) estoy intentando ponerme al día con cada fic abandonado xD ¡gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado.


	5. ¿Y esos celos?

**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **¿Y ESOS CELOS?**

* * *

Era el día libre de Leo, a la rubia no le agradaba del todo, pero debía darle un poco de libertad a su sirviente; a pesar de que le resultaba aburrido o más bien molesto, hacer las cosas por su cuenta, por eso es que ni siquiera se animaba a salir.

—¿Y qué hace Leo en sus días libres? —le preguntó su rival, Asuka.

—No lo sé… —respondió Lili, aunque haya tenido curiosidad, nunca pensó en preguntárselo.

—¿No va a ver a su familia? —siguió interrogando la japonesa, y la respuesta de la rubia había sido que su padre había desaparecido en una expedición y su madre había fallecido, Asuka se había disculpado por preguntar, aunque no era su culpa— Entonces… ¿una novia? —al escuchar esa pregunta, Lili sintió como si se congelase, pero luego su sangre empezó a hervir, su corazón a latir rápidamente y su estómago se revolvía.

—Leo no tiene novia —afirmó aún sin saberlo realmente.

—Oh, con qué es así.

—¡¿Es qué te sorprende que un chico tan guapo como Leo no tenga novia?! —gritó de la nada la rubia, sobresaltando a Asuka quien casi cae al suelo.

—Nunca dije eso, pero ahora que lo dices, ¿supongo que sí? —Asuka observó como Lili se ponía cada vez más molesta y ella no entendía porque, en realidad ni la propia rubia lo entendía, lo único que sabía era que ahora tenía la enorme necesidad de saber más acerca de Leo.

Es por eso que cuando llegó, en la noche, ella se lo preguntó.

—Leo… ¿qué hiciste hoy?

El rubio la miró entre confundido y sorprendido, puesto que ella nunca le había preguntado acerca de su día libre, ni una sola vez.

—Pues…

—¿Viste a alguien? —Interrumpió la chica antes de que pudiera responder—. No sé, quizá ¿una novia?

—¿De qué habla My Lady? —Le preguntó entre risas que no pudo aguantar, observando como Lili inflaba sus mejillas luciendo su enojo, se veía tan adorable—. No tengo ninguna novia —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? —Lili enseguida se mostró más relajada, más bien parecía una niña pequeña.

—De verdad —en eso Leo se acercó a ella, colocando su mano sobre su barbilla, levantando su rostro para que lo viese a él y sólo a él—. La única chica a la que sirvo y serviré es a usted —le dijo con cierta voz seductora que provocó que las mejillas de Lili se enrojecieran de vergüenza.

¿Por qué le provocaba eso? Ahora sentía el revoltijo en el estómago, pero era distinto a lo de esa mañana.

—Ma-más te vale —tartamudeó mientras lo alejaba con sus manos y desviaba su mirada, a Leo le causó gracia y ternura, tenía tantas ganas de seguir con eso, pero no podía, era sólo su sirviente después de todo— ¿Y a dónde fuiste entonces?

—Uhm, fui al museo, usualmente voy a lugares así en mis días libre o un paseo por el parque, me gusta el aire libre —respondió con naturalidad.

—Oh… quizá… pueda acompañarte alguna vez —se ofreció Lili, sorprendiendo a Leo quien no esperaba tal invitación, sabía que los gustos de su señora eran cosas más grandes, ir a centros comerciales, comer en los mejores restaurantes, nunca pensó que quisiera ir a los lugares que a él le gustaban, a su lado.

Sin embargo, le hacía feliz.

—¡Claro, cuando guste My lady! —Afirmó el rubio con una gran sonrisa que contagió a Lili, quien no pudo controlar el latido de su corazón, apretó un poco su pecho, se sentía tan cálido, confortable, nunca había sentido algo como así antes, y le agradaba mucho.

Estar junto a Leo la hacía sentir así.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. A solas

**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Clichés, narración de dudosa calidad, escenas sexuales un poco subidas de tono.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **A SOLAS**

* * *

—Vaya, por fin te vas —manifestó Asuka sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de tristeza mientras observaba como Leo hacía las maletas—. Ya necesitaba mi espacio.

—Tienes suerte que mi padre me llamó para regresarme a Francia —le respondió Lili—. Pero no te preocupes, regresaré apenas haya resuelto esos pequeños asuntos —le dijo con una risilla obstinante.

—Bueno, de alguna forma te harás extrañar, estoy segura —dijo Asuka—. Igual tú Leo.

—¡Ah, eres muy amable! —le respondió Leo casi terminado las maletas, las cuales dieron un total de veinte—. Muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu casa —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No es que haya tenido alternativa, pero es un placer —Asuka no solía guardarse nada. Pero la verdad era, que si los extrañaría. Cuando te acostumbrabas a algo, era difícil deshacerse de eso.

. . .

—¡Ah, hogar dulce hogar! —exclamó Lili mientras entraba a la mansión—. Leo lleva las maletas a mi habitación —le ordenó y enseguida su sirviente obedeció, subiendo las escaleras con varias maletas agarradas. Lili se sintió algo mala por ello, sabía que solía pedir demasiado y no quería ser una molestia para Leo. Por lo que decidió llevar varias maletas también hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegó, ya Leo venía de regreso a buscar más maletas.

—¡Oh, my lady no debería cargar eso! —exclamó Leo, tomando las maletas que Lili sostenía. Dirigiéndose a su habitación nuevamente, donde Lili lo siguió.

—Quería ayudarte —confesó Lili—. Sé que exijo más de lo que debería y no es justo.

—My lady, este es mi trabajo, obedecer todo lo que me ordene —manifestó Leo con una sonrisa.

—¿Todo lo que diga…?

—¿My lady, se encuentra bien? —preguntó el chico mostrando preocupación.

—¿Y si te digo que me beses lo harías?

Aquella pregunta inundó la habitación en un largo silencio, Lili miraba hacia el suelo, no tenía valor de ver a Leo después de lo que dijo. Leo, por su parte, estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Está bromeando, no? Usted no me pediría eso —dijo el chico riéndose un poco.

—Quiero que lo hagas —declaró la rubia, por fin dignándose a mirarlo a los ojos, logrando que Leo se quedara estático. Lili se acercó a él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. Realmente lo deseaba, tardó en entenderlo, pero ahora no podía detenerlo—. Sólo hazlo si tú también lo deseas.

Leo tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, empezó a acercarse más a Lili, cerrando sus ojos, cosa que ella hizo también. Él también lo deseaba, no supo desde cuándo, quizá era algo terco para aceptar aquel nuevo sentimiento, sus deseos de venganza siempre fueron más altos, pero ahora era diferente.

Cuando por fin sus labios se rozaron, ambos empezaron a apasionar a aquel beso, como si siempre lo hubiesen querido, como si fuese el último día de sus vidas. Ambos habían descubierto que sus besos eran adictivos.

El chico empezó a llevar a Lili hacia la gran cama, recostándola y así él caer sobre ella para seguir besándola, ella respondió con varios sonidos placenteros, cuando Leo bajó por su cuello, Lili se había perdido para siempre y Leo con ella.

La mano de Leo empezaba a aventurarse, recorriendo las bien formadas piernas de Lili las cuales solían estar descubiertas por cortos vestidos.

—A-ah, Leo —dijo Lili con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó mientras seguía subiendo por su pierna.

—S-sí… continúa

El tierno rostro de Lili hacía que Leo se excitase más. El _sirviente_ había llegado a la parte íntima de su _señora,_ sintiendo la suave tela de su ropa interior. Oh, como deseaba entrar y sentirla, y sí Lili seguía gimiendo de aquella forma no podría controlarse, no el tiempo que quería antes de llegar a _eso_.

—¡Lili, cariño ya llegué!

En ese momento, escucharon la voz del padre de Lili, y ambos se detuvieron. Se apresuraron a levantarse de la cama y acomodarse, justo en eso el padre de Lili había abierto la puerta.

—Oh, ¿pero qué hacen aquí?

—Llegamos hace unos minutos, Leo estaba cargando las maletas hacia aquí —respondió Lili, muy incómoda, se sentía extraña, sobre todo allí abajo, como si se hubiese hecho encima ya que sentía la ropa interior mojada, no era de mentir que Lili nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente, por lo que lo anterior la había excitado bastante. Era algo nuevo para ella, pero le gustaba, mucho, sobre todo porque era Leo—. Estoy feliz de que por fin estés aquí, ¿vamos a cenar? —cambió rápidamente el tema.

Leo se mostró cordial y educado en todo momento, como si nada hubiese pasado, Lili pensó que seguramente ya tendría experiencia y eso de alguna forma le revolvió el estómago. Pensar que no era su primera chica, la llenaba un poco de celos.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Soportar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este videojuego no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Situaciones subidas de tono (Sexuales).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **SOPORTAR**

* * *

Había sido una semana atareada, el padre de Lili se encargaba de mantenerla ocupada. Con cosas de la empresa, clases de piano, idiomas, cosas de ricos que a veces a Lili le aburrían, pero amaba tanto a su padre que las soportaba. Le gustaban las ocupaciones, pero a veces sólo quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad, más bien, días, así como los que pasó en Japón, junto a Asuka y Leo.

Leo.

Desde aquélla ocasión, en que sus hormonas se descontrolaron, no habían vuelto a estar a solas con él, como era su sirviente (suplente de Sebastian), sí, estaba allí con ella, por supuesto, junto a sus profesores de piano, idiomas, arquería, entre otros, y por supuesto, su padre. Casi todo se resumía en "buenos días", "hasta mañana". Ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido apenas llegaron a Francia.

Debía decir que lo extrañaba, extrañaba esos días en que podía estar con él, hablar, reír, pero sobre todo extrañaba su tacto. Sus labios, sus manos fuertes recorrer su pierna. El simple hecho de recordarlo la hizo suspirar, y nuevamente se sintió húmeda abajo, la había sentir avergonzada. La noble era una principiante en esos temas, aquel había sido su primer beso, con alguien tres años mayor y que era su sirviente. Sin siquiera decirle lo que sentía hacia él.

¿Estaba bien eso? ¿Que pensaría Leo? Lili no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos o algo, realmente lo quería, aunque por alguna razón pensó que su padre no lo aceptaría, dado su posición, ¿entonces era mejor dejarlo hasta allí?. La rubia no sabía que hacer en ese momento, y mañana era domingo, el día que tenía totalmente libre, debía escoger las palabras correctas para hablar con él.

Pero lo cierto era, que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes como para dejarlos ir.

. . .

Ya era domingo y Lili se encontraba en la biblioteca. Aún no sabía que hacer con respecto a lo de Leo, de sólo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, ya ni sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra, así que sí, lo estaba evitando.

—Así que aquí estaba, my lady —la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos la asustó, haciéndola gritar exageradamente, él sólo se rió por su reacción.

—¡No es gracioso, enserio me asustaste! —exclamó ella, logrando una disculpa de parte de su sirviente, aunque eso no evitó que parara de reír, Lili se sonrojó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, soy su sirviente, creo que es normal que la busque para saber que se encuentre bien y que no necesita nada —respondió Leo con normalidad.

—Si no te he llamado es porque no necesito nada —tras decir eso se arrepintió al instante, había sonado cortante y fría—. Lo lamento, no quise decirlo de esa manera.

—No, lo entiendo, entonces esperaré a que me necesite —él se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Leo, espera —la rubia lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo—. T-te necesito.

—¿Qué quiere que haga por usted? —le preguntó volteándose de nuevo hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, Lili sintió que se desmayaría.

—N-no es a eso a lo que me refiero, Leo —manifestó la francesa—. Te necesito, aquí, conmigo, y es difícil para mí pues porque...

—Soy su sirviente —interrumpió con una sonrisa, Lili se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan tranquilo—. Lo sé, my lady —reafirmó—. Yo sólo obedezco sus ordenes, si ya no me quiere aquí me iré, no regresaré más.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —le preguntó algo indignada.

—No, pero si usted...

—Te acabo de decir que te necesito aquí, conmigo, y tú me alejas —interrumpió la de ojos violeta— ¡Quiero que seas sincero conmigo! Dime: ¿qué es lo que quieres, Leo? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o...?

—Quiero estar contigo —respondió el rubio acercándose a ella, quien como respuesta, lo empezó a besar, de una manera desesperada y apasionada, como si fuese la última vez que se verían. Las manos de Leo recorrieron su cuerpo y empezó a llevarla hasta uno de los estantares de libros, cayeron algunos pero eso no los detuvo.

El chico bajó hasta el cuello de Leo y fue allí donde ella abrió sus ojos y recordó el lugar en donde estaban.

—Leo espera, podrían entrar —intentó detener a Leo, pero no fue suficiente, sus suaves besos la hicieron rendirse ante él.

—No lo harán, nadie entra a la biblioteca, la limpian en la mañana y ya se olvidan de este lugar —le respondió el rubio haciéndola sentir sólo un poco más segura, pero no menos nerviosa.

—Nunca lo he hecho —declaró Lili, muy avergonzada. Sabía que en momentos como esos todo terminaba en sexo, pero ella nunca había tenido experiencia. Leo se detuvo al escuchar eso y la miró a los ojos— ¿Tú...sí? —preguntó aún más apenada.

—No te mentiré, sí.

—¿En una biblioteca? —su pregunta hizo reír a Leo.

—No, claro que no —la chica notó sólo un rastro de sonrojo en él, pero desapareció enseguida, él se veía tan seguro de lo que decía.

—¿Entonces en dónde? ¿Con quién? —cuando Lili se ponía nerviosa, hacía demasiadas preguntas, sin darse cuenta de lo inoportunas que eran. Aunque sí, le daba mucha curiosidad la vida de Leo, sea lo que sea que haya hecho.

—Eso no importa ahora —el rubio empezó a darle nuevamente suaves besos en su cuello—. No pensaba... hacerlo aquí, bueno, sí, quizá se me cruzó por la cabeza —declaró. Leo la miró de nuevo, para luego llevar sus manos hasta su cabello, acomodo los mechones desordenados detrás de su oreja, se veía tan dulce e inocente—. No podría quitarle su primera vez así, my lady, menos conmigo si no es lo que quieres —le dijo aún sonriendo.

—Me pregunto como haces para parecer tan tranquilo —manifestó Lili mientras se liberaba de sus brazos y se alejaba un poco para luego mirarlo de frente—. Leo, quiero hacerlo contigo, me da igual el lugar, yo sólo... quiero que sea contigo —en ese momento, la rubia empezó a desabrocharse el vestido, hasta que lo dejó caer al suelo, quedando en ropa interior, estaba apenada y sonrojada.

Leo la miró embelesado para luego hacer lo mismo. Lili observó como se quitaba cada una de las prendas, dejando relucir unos buen formados pectorales, su pulso aceleraba cada vez más, estaba tan nerviosa. Una vez quedó en ropa interior, se acercó a ella, y ligeramente procedió a besarla, suave, despacio, saboreándose por completo. El sirviente la recostó con cuidado sobre el suelo, justo donde el vestido de Lili había caído, al menos así no sentiría tanto la rudeza del piso.

Lili gemía de placer por cada cosa que Leo le hacía, desde las caricias e incluso cuando bajó a besarla y lamerla hasta su parte íntima, en esa ocasión sintió que conoció el cielo aunque fue realmente distinto a cuando él introdujo su dureza, si lo sintió doloroso, no tanto gracias a lo mojada que estaba (Leo se había encargado muy bien de ello), pero el cielo desapareció, sólo por unos segundos, para luego llegar allí nuevamente cuando el dolor se había ido. Su primera vez había sido en la biblioteca de su mansión, no se arrepentía de eso, le había encantado y lo volvería a repetir.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hey! Por fin comenzó a lo que quería llegar (? okno xD pero sí, en realidad el primer pensamiento de este fic fue hacerlo subido de tono, aunque intenté no especificar tantas escenas haha, espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
